Peeping Tom
by ana1210
Summary: Elena loves Damon, but is trying to hide it. No longer a one -shot thanks to addicted fans. Love you all
1. Indiscretions

**Peeping Tom**

Stefan and I were talking at the boarding house when Damon came in. He walked over to us and when he saw me he gave me that one sided smile that I loved.

"Hey Damon."

"Elena" He grabbed my hand and kissed it, that sent thrills up my back. Something was wrong with me. I was kissing Stefan yesterday and I was thinking of Damon. How cruel is that? I looked into his eyes. Oh how much I loved his eyes. That blue colour sent thrills down my spine. I forced myself to look away. I had to go before I did something stupid.

"I've got to go; I have homework and stuff to do." I said to both of them. Stefan walked me to the door. I reached up and kissed him briefly.

I rushed home; I had to get in the shower to relax my tense muscles. I got home and realised no one was at home. Jenna was staying and Alaric's' and Jeremy was at a party and would crash at Tyler's. I locked the front door. I went up stairs taking them two at a time. I dropped my bag on the floor in my room, locked my door- even though there was no need for it- and hopped in the shower. I didn't realise I was wet. I was trying to clear my head but whenever I did the same image would come to my mind, hiseyes.

I towel dried myself. I dropped the towel and went to lie on my bed. I moved my hand down to my clit and briefly rubbed it. I was so horny, that I pushed one finger in, two fingers. I realised I was moaning out in pleasure and saying his name at irregular intervals.

**Damon POV.**

I don't know why I decided to follow Elena home but I did. She didn't see me in the tree when she had come out of the shower. She dried herself and dropped the towel on the floor. I had never seen her naked, I decided that I was going to leave when she started playing with herself. I had never seen her do this and it turned me on. I looked down and the front of my trousers bulged.

I knew I shouldn't be watching her finger herself. I was about to jump out of the tree when she said my name. I did a double take to make sure she had said it. She said it again. I did the unthinkable. I jumped into her room, making sure not to make a noise and sat on her window seat. Suddenly she opened her eyes.

"Damon." Was the only word that escaped her lips. My jeans bulged some more. She started pumping her fingers harder in and out of herself. I knew I shouldn't but I went over to her. I pushed her down, pulled her fingers out and replaced them with my tongue. She started moaning some more. "Oh yes, Damon. Yes" She half yelled. I looked up to see the pleasure I was giving her. I was curious at why she had a sudden change of heart for me. I removed my tongue and looked at her. Her backed was arched and her head was tilted back. She opened her eyes and looked down at my.

"Why'd you stop?" She said in a whisper.

"Why were you thinking of me while you were finger yourself?"

"You weren't meant to see that." She went quiet but sat up. "I'm in love with you. I think of you even when I'm not meant to. I want you but, I know I shouldn't" She said nothing more buy instead came up to me and started pumping my member with her mouth. I pushed her down on the bed and started kissing her. Oh, how I longed to do that. I started rubbing one of her breast and her nipple became hard. I continued to kiss her, but I moved one of my other hands down to her pelvis. I trailed my hand from her clit to her pelvis back and forth, making her wet. I pulled away allowing her to breath. "Damon, please I need you in me." She begged and with that I positioned myself at her entrance and pushed inside. I moved in and out trying to keep the pace. She started scratching my back for something to hold on to. I bent down to her ear. "I'm going to go faster." I whispered and kissed her cheek on the way up.

"Oh, please do" She whispered in ecstasy. I pounded faster into her; she let go of my back and held on to the frame of the bed. We were shaking the bed with the force and the speed I was going at. "Yes, yes, yes, yes. Damon. Faster. Please. Oh god, yes." She yelled out. I started grunting out her name. I started going faster and faster. She was getting close she climaxed and I soon followed. I pulled out and dropped next to her.

"W-O-W." She dragged out. "I never knew you were so good, even better than Stefan." I smiled and looked at her. She was breathing heavily and I could tell she was in pain from the size of me but, she was happy. She looked down and then dragged her eyes up to me. I was curious at what she was looking at.

"I didn't know you were so big. I mean you look big, but I didn't think you were that big." I smiled and laughed but said nothing.

"How come no one came to see if you were okay? With all the noise you were making." She blushed a light scarlet.

"There all out. That's why I started playing with myself." I smiled and kissed her. I heard a familiar car coming.

"I have to go. This was fun. I love you."

"I love you too." She was confused but let me go. She still lay on the bed naked I dressed quickly but not too quickly. I didn't want to go; I kissed her again before I jumped out the widow. I ran as fast as I could.

**Elena's POV**

I can't believe I just had sex with Damon Salvatore. God he is so good. It was amazing compared to the few time I had done it with Stefan. I was upset to see him leave but he wouldn't go unless he had to.

I was still laid on the bed when I felt a brush of cold air come through the window. I shivered and then looked toward the window and then saw Stefan standing there with a pained expression.

**The End.**

**What did you guys think? Hate it, like it. Either way please review. Flames are welcomed as well as praise. I know it was a one-shot I wouldn't have loved to see how upset Stefan got but I enjoyed making it a one-shot. Hope you did too. Please press the blue button on the bottom and a magic fairy will appear and give you anything you want! (I know it won't happen but, seriously if it does. PM me.) Love you all. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, this was originally going to be a one-shot but everyone was so happy and wanted to see what Stefan would do. I decided to make another chapter. I hope it's as good as the last. Someone pointed out that I made a few errors, so I fixed them up and reposted the last chapter. If you do find errors let me know and I'll fix them up ASAP. If you have any ideas or want it to go in a specific way, let me know. Enjoy and review. Kisses to all of you.**

**Stefan's POV**

I decided to go and see Elena. I know I just saw her but she left her jacket at my house and it was going to be cold tomorrow so I decided to bring it. I parked my car outside Elena's house. I jumped into her window and saw her naked.

**Elena's POV**

Holy mother of Jesus. What am I going to tell him? I know. I walked over to him and started kissing his neck. "I was just thinking about you." I said as I moved my hand down his chest and to the edge of waistband on his jeans. I moved my lips to his and kissed him. The kiss was normal at first but then became more passionate and deep. He started walking towards my bed never breaking the kiss he slowly pushed me on to the bed. He put his hands against my midriff and started to slowly move up towards my breasts. He cupped my breasts and started playing with one of my nipples. I moan in pleasure but nothing like I had with Damon. He was about to go a step further when his started to ring. He pulled away disappointed.

After he was done talking he looked at me. He came down and started to kiss me. He started kissing my neck "I'm sorry I have to go a few things have come up with the council and I need to help Sheriff Forbes. I'll see you later." He pulled away reluctantly and jumped out the window.

Crap, what am I going to do? I love Stefan but god, Damon, his eyes, his hair his body invites me in. God I just want to kiss him and do so much more than I should want too especially with my boyfriend's brother.

As I was thinking about Damon he was sitting on my window seat.

"Hey lover." I said as I walked up to him. I put my hands on his chest and kissed him. He pushed me away. I was shocked that he actually did have some self control.

"Don't, we can't." he said in a strained voice.  
"What? Does Damon Salvatore now have a conscious?" I said with a bit too much acid.

"Oh, don't do that. I didn't do anything. I wasn't in my room thinking about me and playing with myself now was I." He said as he jumped out the window.

It was like they just broke up with me. I wonder if Stefan suspected anything. I didn't want to hurt him but it was the spur of the moment kiss which lead to sleeping with him, right. I mean it's not like I could go up to him and say that now could I.

I changed into pyjamas and went to sleep. Darkness soon crept over me and I felt out of consciousness.

**A/N: I know short chapter, but you guys loved the last so much I didn't really know what to write. If you guys have any ideas let me know. Do you guys want Elena to end with Damon or Stefan? Let me know and the majority will win. If you think Elena should have neither of them, let me know. Love you all. Thanks for reading and I'll update, soon I guess. Oh, one more thing (last one I promise) Pretty please can you review the story so I know what I'm doing. Thanks to everyone who has done so. Love you. Keep reading and writing. Yah.**


	3. Breakdown

**A/N: Hope everyone's good. Not sure what's going to happen in this story. I'm open to suggestions. Anyway on with the story and enjoy.**

I hadn't seen the Salvatore brothers for a few days now. Tomorrow is my birthday and I wondered if either of them would show up. I doubted they would.

I went to school and Stefan wasn't there –not a surprise –. I missed Damon. I'm lost and confused. I don't know whether I should apologise and go to Stefan or if I should stay happy with Damon. I love them both but Damon is a necessity. I need to see him at least once a day the more the better. He's my own personal drug. I need him like he needs human blood. Stefan on the other hand is wonderful, responsible and loving man. Stefan I need for the comforting but Damon's changing he's more concerned. He asks how I am. He may still hide his emotions but it's the only way he copes. I love him I need him.

School was boring. Everyone said happy birthday. Bonnie and Caroline are organising a party. Alaric said happy birthday and I invited him to our family birthday dinner which would be held first and then I would go out with my friends.

After school I was walking home a longer way than usual. I realized that I was actually going past the Salvatore boarding house. I went down their path and knocked on the door. Stefan answered it. He was shocked to see me. Damon stood behind him sensing his brothers' shock.

"Hey guys." I said to both of them.

"Elena what are you doing here?" Stefan asked distressed.

"I'm having a party today and I wanted to invite the both of you."

"What's the party for?" Damon asked stepping into view.

"Umm . . . my birthday,"

"Oh, then happy birthday," Damon said while hugging me.

"It's going to be at old Wickery Bridge. I'll see you guys later." I said as my phone started to ring.

I was at my party and neither of the Salvatore brothers had shown up. I was craving for them desperate to see Damon's seductive smile and to see Stefan's built body. I had a cup of alcohol in my hands. I was sipping at it moderately.

"Can we talk?" Someone asked behind me. I turned and Damon was standing there.

"Hey. How's it going?"

"Good." He stepped forward and sat next to me. "Listen, I love you. I do but you don't belong with me. You belong with my brother. I'm so sorry for intervening in your relationship. What happened was a mistake. I can't be with you. We're over." With that he walked away. He just broke up with me. Damon Salvatore just broke up with me. Oh my god.

About an hour later Stefan walked over to me.

"Hey, Elena," he said as he came and sat next to me.

'Stefan I thought you weren't going to come."

"It's your birthday I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Enjoying your time," I asked making small talk.

"Elena we need to talk." _Shit I already know what he's going to say. _

"Yes,"

"I love you but I can't be with you. You sleep with my brother behind my back. How could you? I never did anything to you."

"It wasn't you. It was just that I've been falling for your brother over the past few weeks and I couldn't help myself."

"Well, I'm sorry to say this but I can't be with you. I'm breaking up with you. I can't be with a person who cheats." He walked away from me. My mouth was agape. I was going into shock. I got in my car and when I got home I ran up to my room and locked both doors. I cried myself to sleep. I can't believe they both broke up with me.

**A/N: Now this is the end of the story. I hope you like my extra adding of chapters. Enjoy and don't forget to review. **


End file.
